<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting wet by CandiedYuzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704176">Getting wet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu'>CandiedYuzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hongjoong's pee adventures [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Power Bottom, Service Top, Watersports, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang bought him a waterproof mattress protector. At first, Hongjoong is confused because he doesn’t have bed-wetting accidents but Yeosang just regards him with a smirk as he puts it on Hongjoong’s bed and Hongjoong can’t find it in himself to argue with him, since it certainly doesn’t hurt. </p><p>---</p><p>Yeosang and Hongjoong have fun, it turns a little... wet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hongjoong's pee adventures [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally managed to finish this<br/>I feel like I only write about pee but someone's got to do it, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang bought him a waterproof mattress protector. At first, Hongjoong is confused because he doesn’t have bed-wetting accidents but Yeosang just regards him with a smirk as he puts it on Hongjoong’s bed and Hongjoong can’t find it in himself to argue with him, since it certainly doesn’t hurt. </p><p>He finally figures out the use of it one day, when Yeosang stops him from going to the bathroom, telling to <em>’be a good boy instead and drink some more water’</em>. Hongjoong is a bit ashamed to admit how conditioned he is to become aroused just by that, just someone telling him to drink, handing him a glass of water, it might honestly become a problem later on in his career. For now though, he doesn’t let that worry him, nods to Yeosang and walks away from the bathroom with ease, heading into the kitchen to do as the younger man said.</p><p>There’s some sort of a comfort to be found in holding a cold glass of water, sipping on it to feel how his bladder slowly fills up more and more, the pressure in his tummy building, just like his arousal. Yeosang has a certain glint in his eyes every time he passes him, and it makes excitement bubble up within Hongjoong, clear that Yeosang is planning something good. </p><p>Hongjoong has been squirming for some time, the fullness of his bladder making his toes curl when Yeosang finally has mercy on him and leads him to the bedroom, pushing him back so that he’s splayed on the mattress, hair fanning around his head as he looks up at Yeosang, already panting with arousal. </p><p>“Strip,” Yeosang orders him and without waiting for Hongjoong to start, starts taking off his own clothes, taking his time to neatly fold them in a pile on the table. </p><p>By the time he’s finally done and turns back around to face Hongjoong, the older man is squirming on the bed, clenching his thighs together, the swell of his tummy already showing the liquid inside. This is the part that always gets him leaking precum, the visual of being so full of piss everyone can tell just how filled he is. And he can hold more, has experimented with it before, letting Seonghwa fill him up and then talk dirty to him about how he looks like he was well bred until Hongjoong can’t do it anymore and just loses it where he’s kneeling in the tub. <br/>He doesn’t do it too often because it’s quite painful to do and he knows how unhealthy it is, but sometimes it’s nice to be forced to hold until he’s sobbing, overwhelmed by the fullness and pain until the piss is leaking out of him without his own knowledge, urethral sphincters so worn out they just give out and let the urine flow out, taking away Hongjoong’s control of them. </p><p>Yeosang gets on his knees at the foot of the bed, bottle of lube in hand, looking down at Hongjoong from where he’s kneeling. </p><p>“How much longer can you hold?” he asks as he opens the bottle, drizzling some lube into his hand.</p><p>“Um… I can still hold it,” Hongjoong stammers out, eager to please the other man. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>And with that, Yeosang brings his lubed hand back behind himself, slowly circling his rim with his slick fingers before plunging one in with a satisfied sigh. Hongjoong does his best to not squirm around, arousal heavy in his gut as he watches Yeosang fuck himself with his fingers. His cock twitches against his abdomen with every pang of his full bladder. He shouldn’t like the feeling as much as he does, being so filled that he’s in pain, always having to clench hard to not wet himself. </p><p>By the time Yeosang slips a third finger inside himself, Hongjoong’s toes are curling as he tries his best to not let his hips twitch up, desire curling in his gut, making him leak precum as he watches the younger man’s pleasured expression, listening to the quiet sounds of squelching lube inside his hole. </p><p>Yeosang pulls his fingers out, looking down at Hongjoong with hooded eyes as he grabs his hyung’s cock, jerking it a couple times to cover it with lube. He positions himself closer, hovering over Hongjoong’s straining cock.</p><p>“You better fucking hold it while I use your cock. I don’t want one drop of piss to leave your useless cock, got it?”</p><p>Yeosang doesn’t even wait for Hongjoong to answer, leading the older man’s cock to his hole to seat himself on it, sliding all the way down until it’s fully inside of him, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips as he rests his hands behind himself, slowly beginning to rock on the cock, seemingly in no haste to reach orgasm, keeping up his leisurely pace even at Hongjoong’s whines.</p><p>Hongjoong’s conflicted. The pressure around his dick easing his need to pee but Yeosang’s weight on top of him pressing against his bladder uncomfortably so that he’s stuck between waves of desperation staved off by the tight grasp Yeosang’s hole has on him. </p><p>There’s something about watching Yeosang rock himself on Hongjoong’s cock, using it to get himself off, like he doesn’t care about Hongjoong’s pleasure at all, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed and biting his lip to muffle his pleased sighs as he lowers himself on his hyung’s cock over and over again, his own dick standing up prettily, leaving a smear of precum where it keeps slapping against his tummy with each rock of his hips. </p><p>Yeosang is getting closer, hips speeding up as he impales himself on Hongjoong’s cock, the slide of it filthily slick with the sheer amount of precum the older man has been producing. </p><p><em>“Fuck fuck fuck,”</em> Yeosang curses as he loses his rhythm, hips stuttering as his orgasm gets closer and closer, bracing himself on one hand as the other reaches for his cock, jerking himself off to finally bring himself over the edge, covering Hongjoong’s chest and tummy with ribbons of cum, slowly riding out his orgasm as Hongjoong trembles underneath him. </p><p>Yeosang pulls off Hongjoong’s cock with a wet squelch, the older man whimpering at the loss of the wonderful tight heat around his straining erection, suddenly even more acutely aware of the fullness of his bladder. </p><p>“Hold it.” </p><p>Yeosang’s voice doesn’t offer any alternative and Hongjoong clamps up, willing himself to not let even one drop spill from his cock as he watches the other man wrap his lube slicked hand around Hongjoong’s length. The warm slickness makes Hongjoong’s thighs tense but Yeosang pays him no mind and continues stroking him, the excessive amount of lube squelching as it dribbles down over his hand and lands on Hongjoong’s thighs and tummy. Yeosang pauses to peer at Hongjoong’s face, seemingly satisfied with whatever he’s seen there and he continues jerking his cock, the hand not on Hongjoong’s cock pinning his hips down.</p><p>“Are you going to be a good boy for me? Hold it until you cum and you can get permission to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>Hongjoong nods eagerly, the pressure around his dick seemingly easing his urging need to piss so that he’s feeling relatively safe now, pretty sure he’ll be able to hold it and make Yeosang happy, not humiliating himself further (<em>even if that’s something he’s into</em>). <br/>Yeosang got his cock all messy with the lube and Hongjoong would be lying if he said the wet squelch didn’t get to him, biting his lower lip between his teeth as he peers at Yeosang’s face, expression indifferent as he works his hand over Hongjoong’s cock.</p><p>It’s only when he gets close is when Hongjoong releases his lip and reaches a hand towards the one Yeosang has on his cock.</p><p>“’m close,” he murmurs, cock jumping in Yeosang’s hand when he looks at the bulge of his tummy where his full bladder is. </p><p>“Cum then.”</p><p>And cum he does, cock twitching repeatedly as Yeosang jerks him through it, cum splattering over his own front where Yeosang’s cum has dried up before.</p><p>He’s still trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm when Yeosang makes a face and gets off the bed, mumbling something about cleaning up the mess before they get it everywhere and walking off into the bathroom.</p><p>This is where the problem comes in though. Hongjoong is already conditioned to go pee after coming which makes him feel like he has to go every time he comes. Add that to the already full bladder and the fact that his dick is slowly softening up and you’ve got a problem on your hands. He’s covered in lube and come and doesn’t have a permission from Yeosang and he’s so sure that if he attempts to get up, the strain on his abdomen will be too much and he will lose it. So he doesn’t have much choice but to lay there, hoping that when Yeosang comes back, they can work something out, maybe he can bring him a bucket to pee into, no matter how humiliating that would be.</p><p>He’s extremely desperate now, pretty sure he’s leaked already but he can’t exactly tell with the amount of wetness on and around his dick. He’s full-on whining now, hoping that Yeosang hurries up before he loses it.</p><p>It’s no use though because as soon as Yeosang comes in, the door closes behind him loudly and it scares Hongjoong into releasing, sobbing out loud as he has no hold on his sphincter anymore, bladder completely giving out and making him soak his tummy and thighs in warm piss. </p><p>“Couldn’t even wait and just had to make even more of a mess out of yourself, huh? That’s what I thought, you’re just a little whore, would probably beg to have all of us cover you in piss… Do you like it that much? Getting piss all over yourself? Losing it like a baby?”</p><p>Yeosang’s words sting but Hongjoong’s limp cock still twitches at the humiliation, making the stream of piss move more to the center of his abdomen, pooling in the dip of his bellybutton as he lies still, completely mortified and breathing heavily as the relief and pleasure of pissing himself mix together.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long it is before his stream finally tapers off and he raises on his elbows shakily, tears of humiliation clinging to his lash line. </p><p>“Are you okay? You did so good. You were so good for me, hyung.”</p><p>Yeosang is right by his side, using the warm wet rag to wipe over Hongjoong’s tummy, using the thumb of his other hand to rub Hongjoong’s cheek.</p><p>“The bed…”</p><p>“The bed is fine, I got the protector, remember?”</p><p> “I completely forgot.” Hongjoong giggles and then goes serious again “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, really. I love doing this for you, we all do. Plus, you’re really sexy like this.” Yeosang doesn’t pay any mind to the blush spreading across Hongjoong’s cheeks, reaching out his hand towards him instead “C’mon, let’s get you washed up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading!! I have more works for this series planned (and you can always request stuff in the comments, on my twitter or my CC)</p><p> </p><p>I have twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu">@candied_yuzu</a><br/>And CC for requests: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu">candied_yuzu</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>